


Perfection

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's almost close to being perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordialcount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordialcount/gifts).



“Aoba-san.”

He jerked awake, his eyelids fluttering. Darkness was all Aoba was met with though because Clear had taken his eyes.

“Be careful, Aoba-san. We don’t want you jostling your stiches.” Clear’s voice sent a shiver of fear down Aoba’s spine. He jerked some more and almost didn’t care if it disturbed the stiches where his legs had once been.

A hand slipped between his thighs and cupped his flaccid cock.

“Aoba-san, you need to calm down. You’re so close to being beautiful.”

Aoba sagged against Clear, his words running over and over again in his mind. Slowly, his senses were getting taken from him and it was difficult to even feel now. If this made Clear happy, Aoba could slowly come to a state of acceptance.

“That’s it, Aoba-san. Perfect.”


End file.
